The Comforter
by Andlo
Summary: "I love you." He kept whispering to her neck. "I adore you." Raven squeezed his form and kissed his shoulder. How could he love a broken soul? [RobRae] No longer a Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

The Comforter

...

She woke up when a soft knock laid upon her door. Her restless slumber was officially over and she thanked the Heaven's for it. Every time the girl closed her eyes she would rerun all her life's miseries. She would remember the anguish she brought to her mother with her birth, her father's greed, the trouble she provoked to the monks of Azarath and worst of all, the sorrow of her friends by having her on a superhero's team.

_I am outside__  
__And I've been waiting for the sun__  
__And with my wide eyes__  
__I've seen worlds that don't belong_

Once her door opened she sat up on her bed to greet her companion, Robin. The masked vigilante also shared her worries and had difficulties to find sleep at night. He carried the death of his parent's, his archenemy's return and Batman's pressure on his shoulders. How he could endure so much she would never know, but somehow his courage gave hope to her. To not give up, to never give up. If he could take so much misfortunes life had offer to him, than so could she.

The metal door closed with a soft whoosh behind his person, hiding the light source from the hall and allowing only the reflection of the moon to enter her dark bedroom. He dragged his figure to her direction; silent steps sounding on her carpet floor until he reached the sorceress and placed himself next to her.

Raven felt the waves of suffering and stress contained in her friend's exhausted body. It pained her to watch such a depressing show. His bright electrical eyes looked so dead and his confident posture was now replaced by a scared and dismal boy. If she could she would cry, but at the moment she would have to play the strong one, the one who would fight all his demons.

Ironically, she was a true demon.

_My mouth is dry__  
__With words I cannot verbalize__  
__Tell me why we live like this_

Her knees found their way in either side of his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. She gave him gentle squeeze and kissed his scalp. Both their positions seemed taken out of a movie scene, when a mother comforted her child and guaranteed everything would be alright in a near future. But she wasn't a guardian nor was she a good comforter. Raven felt useless at times, in her personal opinion she was worthless, she only brought distress to everyone she dearly cared about.

He took his hands and grasped her black nightgown as if she could disappear at any moment. Like she was the thing that kept him safe and sane. Which in reality, she was. Her eyes alone expressed the wonderful land of sweetness he had been searching since forever. The purple haired goddess was his escape from the hurtful life he lived every single day.

And suddenly he started to cry. At first it was a strong sob that originated in his throat that consequently violently shocked his shoulders, but afterwards he became a waterfall of tears. Robin sank his face on her neck and his grip on her clothes increased almost tearing apart the soft material. He wasn´t certain if she found pleasant comforting him almost every night, but what could he possibly do without her? He was broken inside and perhaps she was the only one who had the glue to fix him.

_Keep me safe inside__  
__Your arms like towers__  
__Tower over me, yeah_

"It's okay Richard. I'm here." Raven calmly whispered in to his ebony hair. Mildly rubbing his back with her petite hands she continued listening to his pleads of ending misery. He was just human. What God would permit so many bales to such a fragile creature? She knew villains who had more mercy than the Savior.

Soft and shy kisses on her collarbone distracted her from her train of thoughts. His pale lips were in contact with her cold skin and it was marvelous. His touches drove her insane with love and caring, something she carved for since the day of her birth. Was it wrong? To take opportunity of a vulnerable being? Even if it felt pleasant?

She turned her head down to watch her source of affection. The boy wonder still had traces of salt water on his cheeks, just like she had upon her neck. His arms, to her surprise, were around her form inside her sleep attire, warm spreading to her whole body. How did he manage to place himself like that without her noticing?

Slowly he looked up to find amethyst diamonds observing his actions. Was she questioning him? Was she shocked? It didn't matter, he needed this. He needed her. He wanted her tenderness, her estimation, her endearment, her… everything. He wanted to feel attached to the demoness, who was he without her? He knew he was a wretched boy but he wanted to feel happy again and she made him joyous. Was he being selfish? Perhaps he was only in her company because she made him cheerful and vivacious and cared.

They were friends and would remain that way for the rest of their lives. And being a friend is what they were doing, correct? She was comforting him and in return he was thanking her in his own way. He was showing how much he respected her, how much he adored her and how happy she made him feel.

_'Cause we are broken__  
__What must we do to restore__  
__Our innocence__  
__And oh, the promise we adored?__  
__Give us life again__  
__'Cause we just wanna be whole_

Hesitantly he brought his mouth closer to her lips. Looking both at her eyes and his goal, he was determined to kiss his best friend the most passionate way he could. Maybe he was going to blur the lines between real and imagination. But he already had done that. The minute he let his hand escape her back to bring her chin closer, their relationship would never be the same.

The sorceress contained her breath when his warm lips found themselves only centimeters away from hers. All of the times she had comforted him, he had never show this much affection towards her. Her heart skipped the beat and her blood was pounding loudly on her ears. Unwittingly, the pale girl moisturized her lips. She could not concentrate; her mind was too busy projecting images of her leader instead of rationalizing properly.

After seeing no sign of rejection from her, Robin shyly planted his lips on hers. He started slow, remaining his lips upon hers as if he was kissing a delicate flower, but as the demoness began to pass her fingers on his black hair he applied more force.

_Lock the doors__  
__'Cause I'd like to capture this voice__  
__That came to me tonight__  
__So everyone will have a choice_

Once again his arms wrapped around her form tightly, pressing her body closer –if possible- to his. Both fell on her bed, the hero's back was the first one to hit the mattress. They broke their kiss and heavy breaths were the only thing you could hear in the female's bedroom.

"I love you." He confessed silently to her. His blue eyes darkened at the vision of the goth's figure above him. He watched as her pools of lavender widened and her face portrayed a worried expression.

The sorceress shocked her head and sighed. "No, you don't."

"I do." He insisted. "I love you."

His blue eyes started to water when she continued to gaze him with a stoic expression. He began to cry once again. He brought his hands to her visage and fondled her cheeks. "No! Please believe me! Raven I love you!"

_And under red lights__  
__I'll show myself it wasn't forged__  
__We're at war, we live like this_

She merely grabbed his larger hands to withdraw them. Perhaps he was enchanted with a spell Jinx had casted upon him early at the battle with the H.I.V.E.? The pink haired witch surely wished revenge on her, and found the opportunity to do so by launching a curse on her fellow Titan. Since when did Robin grew fond of her?

Raven laid beside him. This never had happened. When he came to her comfort he would cry, she would hug him and let his tears wash her nightgown, then sometimes when he felt exhausted, he would slumber with her, nothing out of the ordinary. But that night he watched her with soft eyes and kissed her on her lips, something friends shouldn't do.

She pushed her cotton sheets on top of them and allowed Robin to hug her and expel all of his salty water.

_Keep me safe inside__  
__Your arms like towers__  
__Tower over me_

"I love you." He kept whispering to her neck. "I adore you."

Raven squeezed his form and kissed his shoulder. How could he love a broken soul?

…

**A/N: Was it depressing? Sorry, I just came up with this dumb story last night and spent half of my day writing it. I should be writing the second chapter of ****The Blue Bird**** but instead I'm doing this. Yay brain! You made me so happy yet again… Well I hope you enjoyed this trash and please leave a review. By the way this oneshot was inspired on one of Paramore's bests song "We Are Broken" from their album "RIOT!" Listen to it, it's great!**

**With love, **

**Andlo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue**

**_._**

_The sky was as red as her gem stone located on her forehead. The buildings that constituted Jump City were now mere rocks scattered around the ground that once was green and vivid. The smell of smoke reached her nostrils. Destruction, anywhere she looked. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes. Raven knew this was the end of her world._

_An evil roar sounded from far away. She turned her head to the 'T' shaped tower and watched a tall and terrifying creature emerge from the lava that surrounded her home. White hair, Judas-colored skin, ebony eyes and yellow teeth. The King of Evil smirked down at her. "Dear daughter."_

_Her pools of amethyst enlarged at the sight of her nightmare. The cloaked girl hugged her figure tightly to stop her pumping heart. Her voice trembled. "What do you want?" _

"_Can't a father visit his own child?" Trigon's lips curled to an amused grin. He could clearly see the fear within her soul, the stance he took intimidated his creation to the core. _

_The purple haired teen glared above to her father. _S_he growled. "Not if it's you."_

_A frown overtook The Terrible's old countenance. Many did not have the courage to disrespect the powerful being._ _Moreover, he became impressed that his young descendant was capable of such language."I am here to warn you Raven." He spoke in a severe tone as he clenched his hand in a fist. "Soon I shall destroy the Earth."_

"_I won't let you."Her eyes glowed white beneath her hood._

_Her father chuckled and took a sit on top of the Titan's Tower. After he found a comfortable position he shook his head from the left to the right. "Foolish infant. You believe you can stop your own progenitor?"_

_Disbelieve crossed her visage. The dark sorceress could never relate this man as her protector. She couldn't take in the nerve. How dare this monster pose as a person he was not. "You are not my-" _

"_Daughter, regardless of what you do, I will always be your father, your creator. My blood runs in your veins. Half of your being belongs to me." The demon interrupted her speech with the cold hearted truth. Perhaps she did not see what she was. When he looked at his offspring he pictured the future of his reign of terror. He saw all the good things she could offer thanks to his power. The marvelous fate she would fulfill. It was an honor to have him in her genealogical tree. "You are destined to kill the human race. By my side Raven, we shall obliterate this planet from the universe."_

_She shut her eyes. "No." She whispered._

_She clutched her head between her hands and pressed her teeth. A source of great pain came from the depths of her heart. "No, no, no."_

_Large scale shouts left her lips. "No!" Her knees lost balance and gravity pushed her to the hot pavement below. Her azure cloak covered her trembled body. _

"**No!"**

The gray skinned girl abruptly awoke with bullets of sweat travelling from her neck to her chest, cooling her burning flesh. She carefully inspected her room, afraid of finding something out of the ordinary. This dreams, she admitted, were starting to be a part of her nights: hallucinations of her father proclaiming the prophecy of her birth and alarming to possess her world. Although this time, her mind sensed a major danger and sent adrenaline to her veins.

"Just a dream." She controlled her unsteady hands and labored breath. She swallowed to ease her dry throat. Raven laid her upper body and pulled her cotton sheets closer to her being.

Fast steps sounded outside in the corridor, where the yellow light could be seen from under her door, until a shadow stopped in front of her room. However, the sorceress didn't have to question for a long period of time who it would be. After a few light clicks of buttons, the only barrier between them slid to the right and revealed her companion, Robin. He timidly looked up from the carpet floor and asked. "May I?"

The purple haired girl expired slowly. "Sure."

Worried eyes looked up to her. The Boy Wonder took delicate steps to not disturb the silent atmosphere. He sat on the edge of her bed which consequently made the mattress sink. "Wanna talk about it?"

She lowered her head. "No."

Bravely, the hero caught one of her hands in his. With his green gloves off, Robin could feel her cold palms in contrast to her flushed cheeks. The sight brought him the memory of just a few minutes ago, the moment he heard her scream he ran as fast as he could to the direction of her bedroom. Robin knew she had had another bad dream, it was becoming a pattern and that didn't please him. "Your nightmares are becoming more frequent."

"It's nothing I can't handle." She icily replied.

The Batman's protégé observed the half demon crossing her legs. "Raven you can tell me, I'm here for you. Don't you trust me?" His vocal cords transmitted a soft and sad speech along with his eyes. Ever since the night he had confessed his love for her (which was still a very confusing event, seeing that Raven had not mention a word about it), Robin could barely sleep. Somehow, every time the hooded girl was around, his body would electrify; in every battle he always made sure to be around to rescue her; and every night he would lay in bed and think about her or, sometimes, criticize his lack of affectionate actions towards the goddess.

"I do."

He mildly squeezed her hand. "Then talk to me. I'm your friend."

A pair of amethyst angrily bored through him. "Are you sure about that?" Insensibly Raven separated their grip and leaned against her headboard.

Both surprised and concerned the ebony haired teen raised an eyebrow, nevertheless refusing to forget the fact that his love rejected his comfort. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. Forget it." She closed her eyes and sighed at the same time, exhausted not only by the missing hours of sleep, but also by the detective's ignorance.

Slowly the gears of his brain started to work, and finally he reached a logical theory for the demoness's behavior, in the process, calling himself stupid for not realizing it any sooner. "Raven, is this about last week?" A rock of affliction crossed his soul and he became preoccupied with her opinion. He wasn't certain that the last time he came for her aid she accepted very well his heartfelt feelings, even so, he had acted upon them, although not thinking of the cruel consequences. "I'm sorry, look I was vulnerable. I was dealing with a lot of emotions."

A feature of misbelieve formed in her face. "And I wasn't?"

Panic struck him. "I already apologized! What do you want me to do?" Robin considered disappearing from that side of the Earth to never be seen again. He didn't notice he was becoming more and more idiotic with every word that fled from his mouth.

The purple haired girl was tempted to return to the past and change all the things that had happened that night regardless of the modifications that would alternate in the space-time continuum. Yet, she didn't find the strength to do it. "I want our friendship back. But I guess it's already too late." She toyed with the hem of her nightgown quietly and gradually calmed her violent emotions. Like the night he had kissed her, the full moon was watching their movements and enlightening their actions. He was dressed in his white t-shirt and boxers and her black pajama was the same. She uncharacteristically remembered his warmth and soft caresses, the way he confided in her and showed his weakest side without remorses, which led them to the disaster they were encountering at the moment.

Her eyes saddened and she whispered. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking correctly, I'm sorry." He brought his head down in shame trying to avoid her accusing gaze.

The enchantress crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Being sorry isn't gonna bring my self-control back." Regardless of what many said, Raven was not a balanced person. Of course she meditated everyday but that wasn't enough to bring her inner peace, alias, since the day she had obtained a consciousness, she was aware she wasn't alone. Inside of her mind were copies of her, each expressing their own feelings.

"I'm… sorry…" He apologized.

Frustratingly, the gray skinned girl clenched her dark bed sheets. "Stop saying you're sorry!" She rose from her mattress and passed one palm through her hair. "Just… get out of my room!"

Robin inspired and stood up. He remained in between her and the door, the blue eyed boy looked in to her pools. "No."

She was surprised at her friend's boldness. The demoness gritted her teeth. "Get. Out."

Robin surely was intimidated by his lover's tone, especially when she indicated her finger to her door to emphasis her order. Gingerly he touched her wrist and enclosed it in one of his hands. "I'm not leaving till you talk straight to me."

"Get out!" Her other hand tried to remove his from her forearm.

"No."

"Get ou-" Unexpectedly, Robin had used his hold of her wrist and pulled the heroine to his chest. Pale and warm lips physically contacted hers. Her eyes expanded. Her leader was kissing her, again. Truth to be told, the sensation was wonderful. The amount of pressure on their mouths was perfect and his arms were securely around her form with an extremely hot hand beneath her nightgown, burning her skin.

She separated their embrace. "Did you just…?" A gray finger travelled to her lower lip.

"I…" He hesitantly tried to talk with confusing gestures as his jitters increased.

Raven covered her countenance with her palms. "Get out." She whispered.

Upon only hearing silence and no movements but so ever, her emotions took control of her body. **"Get out!"** Four red eyes suddenly appeared and a shadow pushed the teen hero to the hallway, concealing the dark girl inside of her room.

Rage quickly ascended in the Boy Wonder. In pure anguish he grasped his spiked hair. "What is wrong with me?" His actions of pure lust were unjustifiable. He was her friend! Hormones shouldn't ruin their relationship. "What is wrong with me?!"

**_._**

The princess of Tamaran sat along with her friends in the Titan's Operational Room. "I am worried about friend Robin." It had been a week since the masked vigilante had left his sleeping chamber. Neither of her fellow teammates had witnessed him eating or training, far less attending the missions or crime alerts. For seven days straight, only four Titans were available to fight against super villains.

Cyborg placed a two mugs on top of the table. "We all are Star." One of the hot beverages slid to Raven's side.

Beast Boy raised his head from his crossed arms. "Yeah. I mean, the dude hasn't come out of his room since Friday."

Their leader's strange demeanor was concerning them a lot. The Batman's ex-sidekick was like a family member to the quartet. "But what has happened to our friend for him to behave as such?"

The half man, half machine shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. How about you Raven?"

She blew the warm steam from her cup of tea. "Not a clue."

The changeling furrowed his eyebrows. "Well someone has got to talk to him."

"But he wishes to be alone." Starfire united her hands and joylessly recalled her last conversation attempt with Robin.

Not too subtle, the enchantress brought her tea-cup to the dining table. She readjusted her cloak and gracefully follow the path to the elevator. "Rae? Where're you going?"

The green boy inspected strangely the closed door where the empath had left. "Okaaaaay…"

"Robin." She knocked on the steel entry of his room. "Robin." After listening narrowly and finding no traces of life behind his door, she penetrated through. The first thing she noticed was te lack of light, his curtains were closed, all sorts of clothing items were scattered on the floor and a strong scented of sweat and melancholy could be smelled. However, the most disturbing image was the teen wrapped among old sheets.

The guilt ate her alive. "Dick."

She should have been more careful, she shouldn't have been so cold, so ruthless! "I'm sorry…" She sat on his bed, near his torso and almost bursted to tears when he didn't dare to look at her. "I'm sorry for being insensible towards you." She swallowed the lump formed on her throat. "I was angry because you were offering me something I couldn't return equally to you."

Raven's fingers reached for a few strands of his black hair. "You know I love you…"

It was a matter of fact that she had the ability to love, otherwise she wouldn't be in the Titans. The only thing she couldn't do was build a loving relationship, especially with the Boy Wonder. Fear consumed her soul. She wasn't precisely the girl teenage boys would date. "But I can't love you the way you want me to. I can't be your lover, because someday everything would end. And what would be the price of just a few hugs and kisses?"

Her thumb stroked his pale forehead. "Richard, happiness never lasts." She sighed. "I would be miserable without you."

A salty droplet of water descended down her visage. "I'm scared of losing the person I trust my life with, I'm afraid you'll hurt me. I know I could never recover from that." Promptly she stopped the tear from falling any further as azure eyes watched her movements.

"I would never hurt you." His voice came hoarsely.

She shook her head. "Everybody hurts, Robin."

Narrowed pools of sapphire observed the carpet ground. Uncertainly, he set aside a red blanket. "Can you lay down with me, just for a while?"

She sadly smiled. "Sure." Raven rose and undressed her cloak, her belt and boots, putting them in his chair beside his fully occupied desk. The purple haired girl once again, sat on his mattress and swimmingly rested her back against it.

"Thanks." With his head no longer turned to the ceiling, he contemplated her face in the dark.

"I'm so sorry." She muttered.

"It's ok." The Boy Wonder turned his form to the right and hugged her, the odor of lavender and blue berries fulfilled his nose. "I understand ." She gripped his shirt and contented her sobs.

**_._**

**Teal-Pen****: Thanks!**

**Psychic soul****: At least one of us is glad for my brain. Thanks :)**

**TNBCcrazed****: Oh wow! I know you're a BB/Rae shipper so, welcome to the universe of Rob/Rae! You won't regret it.**

**EmailGoose.12123****: I'm glad you're back! Thanks!**

**Camille loves chocolate****: Awww thank you!**

**Killer Moth****:**** I loved your review. I know this is a very common story, where Raven tries to comfort Robin when he's feeling very down. Thank you so much for the advice! (About the end, maybe that part wasn't very good, I was trying to make Raven think it was a possibility Jinx casted a spell because she refused to believe Robin loved her.**

********************** : Thanks but I can't really imagine this having a lot of chapters, this (hopefully) was the last time I wrote this story.**

******A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I appreciate everyone who followed this story and added it to their favourites. I wasn't planning on continuing this but I guess I felt inspired and this came out. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it at 2 a.m. , and forgive me if this has some spelling errors or poorly structured sentences. I'm very tired.**

**With love, **

**Andlo**


End file.
